


Rose Pink Skies and Ice Cream Clouds

by auroreanrave



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slayers, mention of major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: The girls become Slayers and their world changes (not necessarily for the worse).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So, this is a little snippet of something I've had cooking in my head for a while. I love the Scream TV characters so much and combined with my love of Buffy, lead to 'what if all of my favourite series regular girls were all Activated?'. Hence, this little drabble. I'm not sure if it'll become something more, if this is a prelude to a bigger story, or if this is just something sweet and hopeful that I wanted to write. I hope you all like it irregardless.

"So, wait, we're what again?" Audrey asks from her position on the hood of the car, leaning up on her elbows and stretching so that the hem of her Ramones tank top rides up a little. Zoe pokes her in the belly and Audrey squirms away.

"Vampire Slayers," Brooke says, derisively. "Like we're some tragic punk rock band or something."

"Huh," Riley and Emma add simultaneously. The name doesn’t help, despite everything.

Two weeks ago, they'd all been at school, heads bent over assignments or pouring over notes, when the feeling had struck them. A sickly warmth, a rush of power that felt like a million growth spurts, a raw ache that blossomed with a rush. That feeling.

Then a single Watcher had come, a few days ago - crotchety, British, miserable, to tell them of their destinies and duties as Slayers. Mystical chosen ones with superpowers to save the world. Safe to say, the five of them had taken it relatively well, given the Lakewood mentality of accepting weirdness as the day-to-day.

Now they're at Laketop Hill, the gentle slope that overlooks all of Lakewood, watching as the sunset turns the mid spring sky wonderful shades of cerulean, peach, and rose pink, enjoying the last of the warmth.

"Do you think we get capes? Codenames?" Riley asks, fiddling with her phone. She's texting Noah - he and Jake are meeting them at the hill in a little while. Until then, it's just Slayers.

"Shotgun 'Lady Vengeance'," Audrey says, leaning to lie back down on the hood of the car, head resting against Emma's shoulder, sleepy-warm. "'s a movie reference. Noah'd back me up."

"Fair enough," Emma agrees, flicking Audrey's nose with a paint-stained finger. They're all going for dinner soon, and a movie at that drive-in movie theatre. The world is spinning around them, and Emma needs to shore up some normality. She needs popcorn and laughter, her Mom's hugs and Audrey's smiles.

"That kind of stuff needs research,” Zoe adds sleepily, her head resting on Riley’s stomach. Her feet tap along lightly to the music coming from Brooke’s phone.

"'Break 'Em Brooke'. 'Wreck-It-Riley'. 'DuValiant'. 'Vaughn Natural Killer'. 'Lady Vengeance.' There, done," Brooke says with feigned formality.

"We sound like roller derby players, not superheroes," Zoe chuckles.

"Maybe Slayers can have those sort of names. Or maybe we can be the first ones."

Emma knows that she will have to adjust her carefully-ordered plans for her life. She has already. Kieran and Piper, their gums birthing fangs and murder in their hearts, their screams as one stake in her hand and one in Audrey's turned them to dust. She will have to modify her college aims, her high school schedules, how she sees the world entirely.

But she has her friends. Her mom. And she has right now, this little bubble of rose-tinged warmth, her fingers threading through Audrey's own contentedly. Emma looks up, at the mottled sky, stretching out as far as she can see.

"Sounds good," Emma says, and it is.

**Author's Note:**

> The Emma/Audrey pre-slash is there if you squint. Hope you liked it.


End file.
